1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to derivatives of norbornanes, processes for preparing the same and perfume compositions containing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to novel derivatives of norbornanes having hydrocarbon side chains, especially, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons containing two carbon atoms, processes for preparing the same and perfume compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of synthetic perfume components have been prepared in order to make up for or to use in place of expensive natural perfume components. For example, compounds having norbornane bicyclo-[2,2,1]-heptane ring are proposed in several references.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,261 and No. 3,673,263 disclose 2-methyl-3-(5'-hydroxyalkenyl)-norbornanes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 discloses a process for preparing cyclic acetals of norbornane carboxyaldehydes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,635 discloses a process for preparing vinyl norbornanone. Further, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,853 are various kinds of alpha-allyl or methallyl-3,3-dimethyl-2-norbornyl methanols.
However, in connection with the specific norbornane derivatives having hydrocarbon side chains containing two carbon atoms of the present invention, no disclosure is found.